songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
WE 4
Niš, Čair Sports Center |presenters = Željlko Joksimović and Nevena Božović |host = RTS |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = TBA |winner = TBA |image = |director |entries = 43 (so far) |return = }} The World's Eurovision 4 (also abbreviated as WE 4) is the second edition of the World's Eurovision. It will take place in Serbia after the victory of Marija in Denmark. This is the 1st time the contest to be host in Serbia. The contest is scheduled to have only ... semi finals and a final. In the third edition ... countries will participate. Location About the host city Niš (Serbian Cyrillic: Ниш, pronounced nîːʃ) is the third largest city of Serbia and the administrative center of the Nišava District in southern Serbia. According to the 2011 census, the city has population of 183,164, while urban area of Niš (with adjacent urban settlement of Niška Banja included) has 187,544 inhabitants; the administrative area has a population of 260,237. It is one of the oldest cities in the Balkans and Europe, and has from ancient times been considered a gateway between the East and the West. It was founded by the Scordisci in 279 BC, after an invasion of the Balkans. The city was among several taken in the Roman conquest in 75 BC; the Romans built the Via Militaris in the 1st century, with Naissus being one of its key towns; it is also the birthplace of Constantine the Great, the first Christian Emperor and the founder of Constantinople, and Constantius III and Justin I. It is home to one of the oldest churches in Serbia, dating to the 4th century, located in the suburb of Mediana. The Balkans came under the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Empire. In the 6th century, Slavs started settling the Balkans, while the town was held by the Byzantines until the 9th century, when it came under Bulgar rule. The town switched hands between the two, before being given by the Byzantines to the Serbs in the 12th century. Niš served as Stefan Nemanja's capital. It was conquered by the Ottomans in the 15th century, becoming the seat of a sanjak initially in Rumelia Eyalet (1385-1443, 1448-1846), laterly in Niš Eyalet (1846-1864) and finally in Danube Vilayet (1864-1878). It was liberated by the Serbian Army in 1878 during the Serbian–Ottoman War (1876–78). Venue Čair Sports Center (Serbian: Спортски центар Чаир / Sportski centar Čair), known locally as Čair Hall (Serbian: Хала Чаир / Hala Čair) is an indoor sporting arena located in Niš, Serbia. The seating capacity of the arena is 4,000 for sports events and 6,500 at concerts. It is home to the KK Konstantin basketball team, RK Železničar 1949 handball team and OK Niš volleyball team. The sports centre was completely reconstructed in 2011 as it was previously seen unfit to host the group stage of 2012 European Men's Handball Championship. The reconstruction has been done according to highest European standards and criteria submitted by EHF, currently making Čair the most modern sporting hall in Serbia. It is fully equipped to host the biggest sports events. It satisfies high standards of sports federations referring to provision of the unhampered communication between the organizers, spectators, sportsmen and media. The first match played in the Hall since it was reconstructed was between the senior women’s handball national teams of Serbia and Greece, on October 19, 2011 within EHF for Women 2012 Championship Qualifications. Format Participants Countries Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 26th June 2017 at the headquarters of Niš. The pre-qualified countries: * ( host country ) * * * * * will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-seven countries were divided into five pots, and it was randomly chosen. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The five pots were the following: Semi Finals First Semi Final : In the first semi final, 17 countries will compete. {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width: 500px;" !Official order !Country !Artist !Song !Place !Points |- | | | | | | Other countries * : On the 23rd of June, they announced they would confirm for the the edition. They said their participation is not official yet. * : They decided to come bach when old Algerian HoD decided to take Japan. * : On 23rd of June, they announced their withdrawal when their old HoD. A return in the future is not ruled out and possible. * : After a disappointement in the second edition, WEBU gave to New Zealand the opportunity to begin in the 4th edition. Their debut is official and are eligible to take part. * : HoD of Canada took Spain instead so they will not debut on the 4th edition.